movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm at the Sea (version 5)
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast!" called Papa Mousekewitz, "Secure the riggin'!" Norman's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the mice wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Norman and the micestraightened the sails. Toby barked because he was scared. He was looking for Norman. Mickey and Donald both know how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they had to get Olivia back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Olivia, the little mermouse was still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Bill, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto a string of ropes. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" he exclaimed. He tried to hang his hands to the ropes, but the wind picked him up and carried him off. "Oh! OLIVIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he called. On the ship, Dr. Dawson struggled to drive the wheel, but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splashed the mice on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Norman dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Olivia tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Olivia had become really worried about what would happen to Norman and the normal animals. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Olivia gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. "Look out!" shouted Norman, as he pointed to them. Hiram Flaversham looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Norman and the mice overboard. The statue of Norman sank into the sea. Basil struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. "Basil, hang on!" called the Old English boy mouse, as he grabbed his steward. He lifted Basil up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Norman turned as soon as heard someone barking. "Toby!" he gasped. His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Norman dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Toby. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Norman heard the sound, he turned around to see that it was falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out of its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did the Old English boy mouse know, that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Norman saw Toby barking frantically on the upper part of the deck. "Jump, Toby!" he called, "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Toby!" Toby took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Norman's arms. Norman was thankful that he had taught Toby how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Norman ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Toby to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Toby was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Norman struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally, he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. Basil became worried as he pulled Toby onto the lifeboat. Basil noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! "NORMAN!" called the mouse detective. Norman looked back and saw something that made his heart sink. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Basil, Papa, Hiram and Dr. Dawson became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Olivia had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Norman, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Olivia loved Norman too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Olivia frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Olivia spotted an unconscious Norman clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Olivia dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Olivia pulled Norman up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Olivia securely held Norman. She swam while carrying him. Olivia hoped to find a beach shore so Norman can lie down. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes